


driver's license - dreamnotfound

by NIH4CHU



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIH4CHU/pseuds/NIH4CHU
Summary: “ you said forever, now i drive alone past your street. ”—a dreamnotfound one-shot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	driver's license - dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 5 am bc i got a sudden burst of energy. not so well written:)
> 
> english isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes here and there.
> 
> if dream or george ever state they are uncomfortable with this story i will instantly take down and crawl into a hole and never come out.
> 
> also for this they both live in the same area. cool? cool.
> 
> enjoy the story:)

head rested against the foggy window of the car, george let's out a sigh. fingertips dancing on the gearshift. he brings his hand up to the glass and starts to draw a smiley face. even the tiniest things reminded george of dream. the smileyfaces, hell even the colour green itself reminded george of the tall, blond man.

george shakes his head softly and straightens up. he's been meaning to aimlessly drive around to clear his mind, but the motivation never came. 

sighing once again, he started the engine. the engine letting out a loud groan. "well you never know," george shrugged lightly, talking to himself. "it might as well help."  
it wasn't that george couldn't drive, it was just that it reminded him of dream.  
dream was always so excited about george getting his license and how he could finally drive up to his house. it pained george to think about dream in any way.

as he pulled out the driveway, his mind wandered. his head was filling up with those stupid emotions again. george closed his eyes tightly for a second and shook his head once again, but nothing seemed to work. he remembered seeing dream's instagram story. where he was kissing this gorgeous blonde girl, the very same girl george was insecure about. she had everything he didn't. the blue eyes, the skinny thighs, and anything and everything really. she was kissing the same lips george had kissed once.  
the familiar burning inside his eyes came back, he didn't let any tears fall out though. letting out a shaky breath, his hands found themselves gripping the steering wheels tightly, knuckles turning white.

when george was finally out on the road, he let his window roll all the way down. the crisp cold wind hitting his face. george knew. he knew they weren't perfect. he knew that both him and dream had their flaws. but they could've worked it out right? he'd never felt this way before about someone. not his previous boyfriend, or his 8th grade girlfriend. no one. surely dream felt the same even a tiny bit. surely. right?  
george finally let go, big fat tear drops dropping down his face one by one. he loved, no. he still loves dream. he loves him so fucking much it hurts. how could dream move on so easily? how could he be so okay now that george was gone? how could george ever love someone else...

with shaky hands, george decided to plug in the aux cord. maybe playing some music could help him get his mind off this. and it did, for a while. the cool wind hitting his now tear-streaked face.  
he made a turn on the road and hummed along to whatever song his phone was playing on the radio in the background. that was until a tune he was way-too-familiar with came through the speakers.  
the sound of someone strumming the guitar filled his ears. it was their song. the song dream wrote for him. listening to dream's voice hurt. oh god it hurt so much.  
the tears never stopped. george let out a wet laugh, guess dream didn't mean what he wrote in that song after all huh? 

and to think he cried to his friends over dream. chuckling through his tears, his mind walks through all those times when he called his friends and cried himself to sleep. they were probably tired with george whining about how much he misses dream. he actually feels kinda sorry for them when he really thinks about it. they never knew dream the way george knew him. they never knew all the small details george had almost memorized about the younger man.

george's small chuckles soon turned into sobs. george knew it was dangerous to drive like this. however he was too far from his house now. and he was about to get stuck in a red light. tears blurred his vision. all the cars in front of him looked like blobs. his palms roughly wiped at his eyes to get rid of the blurry-ness. the white car right in front acted like a movie screen, playing his memories with dream. how they sat in traffic that one night, laughing about stupid things and being careless. how they kissed each other with a passion as bright as the sun. all the little memories he cherished.  
why did the tears never stop.

he even thought of going to the places where him and dream would go to, their secret locations where they'd fall asleep under the stars. but decided not to, knowing he'd break down once he got there. besides he didn't even have enough time. the sun was setting soon, he had to get back home. 

so thats what he did, george continued driving home with tear stained cheeks. at some point he did manage to get a glimpse of his reflection in the rearview mirror.  
his eyes were swollen and tinted red, still a bit watery. george laughs bitterly at his current state. he remembers the promise he made to himself when he was 17. he promised himself that he would never cry over boys or girls. 

he drove through the suburbs, through the familiar street. everything was the same. the swing set where they'd sit for hours and just speak their mind. george imagined he was driving home to dream.

he briefly picked up his phone and played the song dream wrote for him. the soft hums and the sound of the guitar filled his ear once again. the acquainted feeling of a lump growing in his throat returned. he let a tear or two slip from his eyes as dream singing echoed around the car.

dream said forver, now george drives alone past dream's street.

(965 words)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it:) follow me on my twt maybe? @/NIH4CHU


End file.
